Gambits Crucible
by hannibal1996
Summary: Remy has returned after three years in the Savage lands. Rogue had thought he was dead but Remys past is catching up with him and he must answer for his sins. He must also find out who put him in the Savage lands and why.
1. Pilot

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. I decided to write this because I thought this was a good idea. I intend it on being an X-men version of the TV show Arrow.**

Chapter 1: Pilot

It had been difficult for Rogue. It always was but when she heard that Remy had been killed she was crushed. After he kidnapped her she developed a few feelings for him. It nearly killed her when Charles entered the room and announced that Remy had been killed. He was supposed to have been killed in an explosion at a job. He had been dead for three years but one day he appeared at the institute. It was the middle of the night.

''Hello Cherie.'' Remy said. Rogue was sitting in her room when Remy walked in. She was terrified because she thought she was insane.

''You cannot be here. You died.'' Rogue said. Remy closed the window he climbed in through.

''I'm afraid that is not exactly how it happened.'' Remy said. Logan then burst in with his claws out.

''Gambit.'' Logan said.

Logan and Remy were in Charles' office with Charles.

''What you put Rogue through was incredibly cruel.'' Charles said.

''Trust me mon ami it was not my intention. I, I had no choice.'' Remy explained.

''Why what happened?'' Logan asked. He retracted his claws but wanted to let them out.

''A job went wrong and I had to escape.'' Remy explained.

''If we may ask. What was the job?'' Charles asked.

''I had to steal something from Belladonna, my ex. I had to escape since it could have caused a war between the assassins and thieves.'' Remy said.

''So where did you go?'' Logan asked.

''I intended on coming here but then something happened.'' Remy said.

**Flashback**

Remy was at a train station. He was ready to go to New York. A young, green haired woman walked up to him.

''Got a light?'' The woman asked.

''Hang on cherie.'' Remy said as he fished his pockets for his lighter. He took the lighter out.

The woman revealed her fave to reveal Vertigo. Remy then started to feel dazed and then fell unconscious.

Remy woke up in a plane wreck. The parts were scattered across a jungle. He had no idea where he was. He got out to look around and found a body on the ground. He inspected it and found a knife wound.

''ARGHH.'' A voice yelled. Remy jumped out of the way. A tall, muscular man with black hair. He had a beard and was wearing a lion skin jacket.

Remy picked up some parts and charged them with energy. He then threw them at the man and ran off. Remy ran through the jungle for what seemed like half an hour with the guy following him. Remy noticed a small building and ran towards it. He burst inside and fell to the ground.

''Gambit needs to rest.'' Remy said to himself. The man burst through the window with a knife in his hand.

''Move out the way.'' Another man said. He had a sword in his hand and attacked the feral man. He kicked him away and then shot him in the leg with a bow and arrow. The feral man jumped out and ran off, the best he could.

''Now then, who are you?'' The man asked. He picked up another arrow and pointed it at Remy.

**End flashback**

Remy was talking to Rogue in the kitchen. Charles had made sure they had time to talk to each other.

''Why are you here swamp rat?'' Rogue asked.

''Gambit needed to see you. How have you been.'' Remy asked.

''I've had better days. What about you?'' Rogue asked. She didn't really want to speak to him.

''Gambit has seen some better days.'' Remy replied. He laughed a little.

''What have you been up to?'' Rogue asked.

''I have been busy lately.'' Remy said.

''I see you didn't address yourself in third person.'' Rogue said. She laughed a little and Remy joined in.

''Gambit has really missed you.'' Remy said.

**Flashback**

''Who are you?'' The man asked again.

''Remy Lebeau or Gambit. Who was that?'' Remy asked.

''Sergei Kravinoff. He was hired to collect a dinosaur head.'' The man explained. He knew he wasn't doing Remy any favours by saying that.

''Dinosaur?'' Remy asked. He was a little shocked.

''Welcome to the Savage Land. I'm Tony Masters.'' Tony said.

''Why is Remy here?'' Remy asked.

''Odds are, Sinister had you kidnapped for this little army that is being built here. Me and my partner was hired to get some information on them. I guess that isn't going to happen now.'' Tony explained.

''Why not?'' Remy asked.

''Because my partner Wade Wilson sold me out. Still I taught him a lesson.'' Tony said. He pointed to a red helmet with black patches for where the eyes should be.

''I was on a plane.'' Remy said.

''A pterodactyl attacked it. You are lucky to be alive.'' Tony explained.

''Have we got a radio or anything?'' Remy asked.

''Nothing.'' Tony explained.

**End flashback**

Remy was allowed to stay at the institute but most of the residents were not happy about it. Remy was walking down the corridor. He stopped when he saw a green ghost woman.

''How could you?'' The woman said. She then disappeared.

''How could you do something like that?'' Jean asked. Remy snapped back into reality.

''Sorry, I gotta find the professor.'' Remy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Again if you liked this please say and I would like to know if it is worth continuing. I will write more or less flashbacks if you want but I would like to write more about Remy at the institute. I will be changing a lot of things to suit the story (mainly origins) and please say if there is anything you want to see. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. New people

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 2: New people

Remy was sitting in his room. He was thinking about life and hoping something would happen. He was very, very bored.

''Gambit we need your help in the hangar.'' Charles said to Remy telepathically.

Remy headed towards the hangar.

''How could you?'' The green ghost said to Remy.

''Gambit didn't mean it.'' Remy replied.

''And yet it is done.'' The green ghost said before disappearing.

Remy entered the hangar to find Charles, Logan and Hank.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Remy asked.

''This was sent to us this morning. I thought you might know something about it bub.'' Logan said. He tossed Remy a brown box. Inside was a skull, Remy knew what this meant.

**Flashback**

Remy and Tony were walking through the jungle. Remy had a sword and Tony had his bow and arrow.

''So have you got a special lady back home?'' Tony asked.

''Remy has many ladies but there is one he especially likes.'' Remy replied.

''Who is that?'' Tony asked.

''Rogue, the mysterious Rogue who just hates to touch.'' Remy replied. He said it as if he was in a shakespeare play.

''Get down.'' Tony said. They saw three men with guns and Sergei tied to a tree. The men were beating Sergei.

''Pirates?'' Remy asked.

''That is a SHIELD base. What were they doing here?'' Tony asked.

''Remy has no idea.'' Remy replied.

A truck drove up the Sergei. The armed men put him in a truck with a woman and a young man.

''Right, we need to help them.'' Tony said.

The armed men then started to get shot one by one. One of them started to crawl to a radio.

''Oh hey, I see you didn't die. Yeah, that is going to be a problem so I am just going to kill you now, ok? Is that coolio, I love that word...Coolio, Coolio, Coolio.'' A man said. He walked over to the dying man. He was wearing black trousers and boots but a red shirt and armour. He was carrying an assault rifle and a sword.

''Please help me.'' The man begged. He stopped moving.

''Since he said please….Nah.'' The man said before stabbing the man.

''WADE.'' Tony yelled. He drew his bow and arrow.

**End flashback**

''What does this mean?'' Hank asked.

''Trouble.'' Remy replied.

''Professor, someone is here.'' Jean said to Charles telepathically.

Remy, Charles, Logan and Hank went to the front door. Jean and Rogue were talking to a Tony Masters.

''Hello there, I'm Charles Xavier.'' Charles introduced himself.

''My name is Tony Masters.'' Tony replied. Remy looked at him pure hatred, Tony gave the same look back.

''Remy Lebeau.'' Remy replied. The two shook hands but started to squeeze each other.

''So Rogue tell me, what is your power?'' Tony asked. He was just trying to provoke Remy.

''I absorb things like memories and powers.'' Rogue explained.

''Truly excellent. I can copy your fighting style and predict your every move within seconds. Makes life easier.'' Tony explained.

''I bet.'' Jean said.

''Well I should head off. I wanted to give your Charles this.'' Tony said. He handed Charles a letter.

''What is this?'' Charles asked as he looked at it.

''I would like to buy this school some equipment. I thought, I thought it was my duty.'' Tony said justifying himself.

''Why thank you but.'' Charles said.

''I do not take no for an answer and remember, I know your next move.'' Tony said.

''Thank you.'' Charles replied. He was clearly grateful.

''Gambit'll walk you out.'' Remy said.

''Me too.'' Rogue said as well. Remy was alarmed by this.

Remy and Rogue were walking with Tony. A black limo pulled up in front of them. A young, japanese man stepped out.

''Sorry sir but I thought I should say hello.'' The driver said.

''No problem Daken. This is Rogue and Remy Lebeau.'' Tony introduced. Remy was alerted by this.

''It's good to see you.'' Daken said. He and Remy exchanged a glare. Tony and Daken drove off.

''Bye.'' Rogue yelled. Tony waved out of the window.

''We are in trouble.'' Remy said.

**Flashback**

''Hey Tasky I haven't seen you in ages.'' Wade replied. He aimed his assault rifle and fired.

''You are insane.'' Tony yelled.

''Remy has an idea mon ami.'' Remy said. He took Tony's bow and arrow.

''Are you sue?'' Tony asked. Remy nodded.

Remy charged the arrow and fired it towards Wade. It exploded in the air and threw Wade to the ground. Tony ran towards Wade and stabbed him.

''Is he dead?'' Remy asked.

''Better be. Sort out the truck.'' Tony replied. He threw the sword towards Remy.

''Hello. Are you alright?'' Remy asked. He charged the chains causing them to break. Sergei woke up and attacked Remy. Tony then fired an arrow at him.

''Are you ok?'' Tony asked.

''I'm fine.'' Remy replied. He took the arrow out of Sergei and threw it back to Tony. He then let out the girl and man.

''Thank you.'' The girl said.

''It's ok, what is your name cherie?'' Remy asked.

''Mary, Mary Purcell.'' Mary said.

''Daken, my name is Daken.'' Daken said.

Remy and Tony took Mary and Daken back to their base.

''Rest here.'' Remy said. He got Mary a drink. Daken just fell asleep.

''Have you moved Wades mask?'' Tony asked.

''No why?'' Remy asked.

''It's gone.'' Tony said.

**End flashback**

Remy was having a hot drink with Rogue.

''So what are you going to do?'' Rogue asked.

''Gambit is going to have to find an old friend. Sergei Kravinoff.'' Remy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I intend to add more Sergei and Wade in the next chapter and hopefully some Dinosaurs. Do you prefer the flashbacks or the modern day. Do you like the introduction of Daken and Mary. Do you know who the green ghost is yet? Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Old friends

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 3: Old friends

Remy and Rogue were by the zoo. They were looking for a way to break in.

''Explain why we are meeting here?'' Rogue asked. She had practically forced Remy to take her.

''He likes the animals.'' Remy said. He charged the lock and let it explode. They then walked in and headed for the bird sanctuary.

They walked in and had a look around. It was dark and most of the animals were asleep. Sergei was sat by a window with a falcon on his arm.

''Sergei.'' Remy said. Sergei looked at the two and stood up. He walked towards Remy.

''Good to see you old friend.'' Sergei said before the two patted each other on the back. They seemed happy to see each other.

''I thought you were about to kill each other.'' Rogue said.

''What brings you here Remy? And who is this?'' Sergei asked.

''This is Rogue. Gambit needs your help...Taskmaster.'' Remy said. Sergei then looked serious.

Flashback

Remy and Tony were looking around their base for Wades mask. Mary and Daken were asleep.

''What do you think is going to happen?'' Remy asked.

''I don't know but if we have been compromised.'' Tony said but he just stopped.

''Yeah but you killed him.'' Remy said.

''I know…But Wade has a habit of getting out of things like that.'' Tony said.

Wade and Sergei were in a laboratory. Mister Sinister was there watching the two as they injected them.

''Soon.'' Mister Sinister whispered to himself. Wade and Sergei woke up but looked animalistic.

Remy and Tony were cooking some fish they caught for breakfast. Daken and Mary walked up to them.

''Hey guys.'' Mary said. Daken stayed quiet.

''So how did you end up here?'' Remy asked.

''I don't remember.'' Mary said.

''You need to see this.'' Tony said. Wades mask was hung up above the door with a knife through the eye.

''Remy ain't happy about this.'' Remy said.

End flashback

Remy, Rogue and Sergei were talking. They had left the bird sanctuary and were walking around the zoo.

''Taskmaster is more powerful than he was, he also has Daken on his side.'' Sergei said Remy saw the green ghost again.

''So what are we going to do?'' Rogue asked.

''We? Oh no cherie. Gambit and Sergei are doing this.'' Remy protested.

''I'm helping.'' Rogue argued.

''Why Gambit?'' Sergei asked, he didn't want to have to put up with an argument.

''What?'' Remy asked.

''You always called yourself Remy, why Gambit?'' Sergei asked. Remy was silent.

''We need an army to take these guys down.'' Remy said.

''We don't need an army...We need Deadpool.'' Sergei replied.

Flashback

Tony, Remy, Mary and Daken were staring at the mask.

''Who is it?'' Mary asked.

''Sinister.'' Tony replied.

Sergei came running towards them. He seemed feral and vicious. Tony fired an arrow at him but it did no good. Daken unleashed his claws and attacked but was quickly defeated. Sergei was prepared to stab Mary but Remy jumped on his and charged his necklace. It exploded sending Sergei unconscious.

''Thanks.'' Mary said.

''Are you ok?'' Remy said as he helped Mary up. Sergei regain consciousness and stabbed Remy. Tony threw his Shield a Sergei knocking him to the ground. Tony then stabbed him with his sword and left it there.

''Now you got the big dog to play with.'' Wade screamed. He was on top of the base. He had the mask in his hand and put it on. Tony fired an arrow but Wade caught it.

Wade then threw a grenade and run off. The explosion sent Tony to the ground. Remy had fallen to the ground. He was bleeding quickly.

''Remy.'' Tony yelled. He ran over to his friend and saw that he was bleeding. Daken walked over.

''I have an idea.'' He said. Tony looked at him and Daken then looked at the unconscious Sergei.

''Whatever is inside Sergei could help Remy.'' Daken said.

''How do you know something is inside of him?'' Mary asked.

''Sinister has taken over weapon X. I know what is inside Sergei.'' Daken said. He looked at his bone claws. His wounds quickly healed.

End flashback

Remy, Rogue and Sergei were in downtown New York. They were at an apartment.

''Are you sure about this?'' Remy asked.

''Rumour has it, he is more sane.'' Sergei replied. They opened the door and Rogue gulped before walking in.

''Kraven, Cajun, White stripes...I don't know you but I like you.'' Wade said as he looked at Rogie.

''Stay away from her mon ami.'' Remy said as he pushed him back.

''So, how are my old buddies.'' Wade said. He took Remy and Sergei into his arms.

''We need your help.'' Remy said.

''SERIOUS. Everyone has to drink.'' Wade yelled. He handed everyone a beer.

''Taskmaster.'' Sergei said. Wade then put the beer down.

''He is dead. More dead than my pool.'' Wade said. Rogue chuckled a little.

''He also has Daken on his side.'' Remy said.

''He's mean.'' Wade pointed out.

''Will you help?'' Sergei asked.

''I got nothing better to do other than troll domino so why the hell not.'' Wade said. He grabbed his coat.

''Gambit likes the new mask.'' Remy said.

''The old one was so negative and last year. I mean it was like...What year is it?'' Wade asked.

''So anyone else?'' Rogue asked.

''I think there is one more person we could ask.'' Wade said.

''Who?'' Rogue asked.

''Bella.'' Wade said.

''Not happening.'' Remy yelled.

''You know we need her.'' Wade said.

''Who is Bella?'' Rogue asked. Remy blushed.

''Hell.'' Remy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I want Bella, Dinosaurs and maybe even revealing why Taskmaster is now evil. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Bella

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 4: Bella

Remy, Rogue, Sergei and Wade were in New Orleans. Remy was hating it whilst Rogue was excited to be back. Sergei and Wade just dragged Remy.

''I contacted the professor so he knows we will be gone.'' Rogue said. This did not make Remy feel better.

''Nearly there.'' Sergei said. They walked up to an old jazz club.

''Ooh Jazz.'' Wade said. He was staring at the neon lights. Rogue dragged him in.

They walked inside to the near empty club.

''Remy Lebeau. What a surprise.'' A blonde Cajun woman said.

''Bell, how have you been?'' Remy said. He was trying to be his normal self. Bella walked up to him and kissed him. Rogue was about to take her glove off but then Bella punched Remy and then sat down.

''Why are you here?'' Bella asked.

''We need your help.'' Remy said. His nose was bleeding a little.

''Moi? Now that's interesting.'' Bella said. She had a big grin. Rogue was getting annoyed.

''Taskmaster.'' Remy said. Bella got all serious. Wade started to walk towards the Jazz band playing and Rogue followed.

''What are you doing?'' Rogue asked.

''Saxomophone.'' Wade said into the saxophone.

''I'm actually going to punch her if she does that again.'' Rogue said. She had never hated anyone this much before.

''I thought he was a swamp rat.'' Wade said.

''You don't hang around with women much do you?'' Rogue asked. Wade shrugged.

''Me and Domino are going out for drinks on friday.'' Wade said.

''Even you have a social life.'' Rogue said. She was sad because she didn't have much of one. Bella then punched Remy.

''Cherie please. We need you.'' Remy begged. Sergei was just watching and laughing.

''You left me to die.'' Bella said.

**Flashback**

Remy and Sergei were brought into the base. Daken, Mary and Tony were desperately trying to help Remy.

''We need a blood transfusion.'' Daken said. Tony went looking through the supplies.

''This might work.'' Tony said. He had a small blood transfuser from the medical supplied. They managed to attack it to the two and activate the machine.

Several hours had passed and Remy woke up. His wounds had healed and he was full of energy. He ran outside and started sprinting. He managed to go at full speed for about a thousand meters. He was still running but got tackled by a raptor.

''Remy has been waiting for this.'' Remy said. His eyes developed a hint of yellow. The raptor pounced on him but he threw it to the ground. He picked up a stick and beat the raptor with it.

''Remy.'' Tony yelled. He was in the distance. Remy looked at him and started to feel dizzy.

Remy and Tony were walking through the forest. The were carrying the dead raptor with them. They saw a burning plane heading towards the ground.

''Let's go.'' Remy said.

Remy and Tony ran towards the plane wreck. There wasn't much fire but lots of damage. Remy ripped the door open. A man started shooting at them. Tony blocked the gunshots with his shield. Remy helped the people out of the plane whilst Tony returned fire.

Remy ran out of the plane and towards the gunman. He kicked him into a tree and then punched him. Lupo, a werewolf like man jumped out at him and threw Remy. Remy picked up the gun and started shooting. Lupo was on the ground in pain. Remy then snapped his neck. Remy charged a tree and walked away as the explosion destroyed both bodies.

Remy walked out of the jungle and Tony ran up to him.

''What happened in there?'' Tony asked. Remy was covered in blood.

''Who are they?'' Remy asked. The three people revealed themselves. Remy took Tony's gun and pointed it at them.

''What are you going to do thief?'' Bella asked. She was one of them.

**End flashback**

Bella and Remy were talking. Sergei and Wade were holding back Rogue.

''I'm only going to touch her.'' Rogue said. She took off her glove.

''Don't even think about it.'' Sergei said. Wade wanted to see what would happen if he let her go.

''Gambit was a different man back then. Taskmaster has inside of him what I had then.'' Remy explained.

''Do we have the cure?'' Bella asked.

''No. We need the serum in order to help us.'' Remy said.

''I will help. Tony was my friend, I will help.'' Bella said.

''Thank you.'' Remy said.

''Bella has agreed to join us.'' Remy said as he walked over to the others.

''Hi. Belladonna, used to be engaged to Remy.'' Bella said to Rogue. She knew this would make her annoyed.

''Why?'' Remy asked. Rogue then punched Remy with her gloved hand.

''You two would make good friends.'' Sergei said. He was referring to Rogue and Bella.

''Why?'' Remy asked.

''You never told me about her.'' Rogue said.

Tony was sat in his office. Daken walked in.

''Rumour has it they recruited Belladonna.'' Daken said.

''Fascinating. She wont be a problem, I remember her fighting skills.'' Tony said.

''The car is ready.'' Daken said.

''Then lets go to the institute.'' Tony replied.

**Flashback**

Remy had the gun at Bella and the other two.

''Stop this Remy.'' Tony yelled.

''Remy doesn't have the guts.'' Bella taunted.

''Stop it Remy.'' Tony yelled.

''He wont.'' Bella said.

''You're my friend.'' Tony said. He put his sword to Remys throat. They heard a loud roar. Within a minute a T-Rex started running up to them.

''My name is Gambit.'' Remy said. The red in his eyes went yellow.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. The origin of Taskmasters evilness will be expanded upon soon. How will they get out of this? Should Rogue and Bella be friends or should Rogue touch her? Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The attack

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 5: The attack

Tony and Daken arrived at the institute. They had parked at least half a mile away from the gates. Tony had his Taskmaster outfit on.

''How will we do this?'' Daken asked as he put on a mask.

''Just send them a message.'' Tony replied. He took out a bow and arrow.

''Understood.'' Daken replied. He walked up to the gate and released his claws. He tore the gate apart and ran up to the top of the institute destroying and defenses along the way.

Tony fired several explosive arrows at the defenses. Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Jean ran out to see what was going on. Cyclops fired a blast of energy at Taskmaster. He quickly took out his shield and blocked it.

Daken and Wolverine engaged in a fight with Jean, Cyclops and Nightcrawler going after Taskmaster.

Jean picked up some rubble and threw it at Taskmaster. He fired arrows at the incoming rubble. Cyclops fired a beam again but it was blocked by his shield.

''I've got it guys.'' Nightcrawlers yelled. He teleports towards Taskmaster. He is in midair and Taskmaster throws his sword at him. He gets rid of his cover and is pushed back. The sword goes into Kurt's chest.

''Kurt.'' Cyclops yells.

''Time to leave.'' Taskmaster said. He fired an arrow at Wolverine which exploded in his face. Daken the departed.

''Kurt.'' Cyclops yelled. He picked up a dying Kurt and took him into the institute.

**Flashback**

Remy had a gun to Bella and the other two. Tony was trying to talk Remy out of it. A T-rex started to run towards them.

''Run Gambit.'' Tony yelled. The five started to run, Remy was running faster than anyone and was jumping through the jungle.

The T-rex managed to grab one of the assassins and kills him. They ran up towards a cliff with a river below it.

''Where did he go?'' Bella asked looking around. He was nowhere to be seen.

''No time before that.'' Tony said pushing her off. The assassin jumped and then Tony did. The T-rex stopped at the edge and walked off.

Remy was running through the jungle. He was going faster and faster but was hit by a bat. He fell to the ground and hit his head. Wade was standing there with a gun to his face.

''This will be nice and fun won't it.'' Wade said. He took out some rope and tied a noose on the tree. He then attached Remy to it.

''Smile.'' Wade taunted. He took out a camera. A pterodactyl like creature attacked Wade and slashed his chest. It then took Remy.

**End flashback**

Wade, Sergei and Remy were playing poker in a bar. Bella and Rogue were talking. Rogue hand was handcuffed to the side.

''Remys skin is so smooth, I doubt you will ever know that.'' Bella said. She was describing him in great detail, this really annoyed Rogue.

''Bitch I will slap your slut ass.'' Rogue said. She tried to move her left hand but it was cuffed.

''What does it feel like to have two women Remy?'' Sergei asked Remy. He was enjoying the girls on the other table. It was funny to him.

''Gambit told you, she is going to kill moi.'' Remy said. The three started to laugh.

''Which one?'' Sergei asked.

''Gambit don't know. I'm worried they are going to band up together.'' Remy replied.

''Heard that.'' Bella yelled. She was sipping on her wine.

''She'll be dead before I get my hands on you.'' Rogue snapped. She was going red with anger.

''Calm down.'' Bella said tauntingly. She started to laugh.

Rogues phone started to go off.

''The institute has been attacked. Kurt is really injured.'' Rogue said.

''Let's go.'' Remy said. Wade uncuffed Rogue.

''Why do you you carry handcuffs?'' Rogue asked after she was released.

''Same reason you have a white stripe. The writer wrote it in, I think he wanted to make a sex joke.'' Wade replied.

''Sounds like a pervert.'' Rogue replied.

''He really is.'' Wade said.

''There is no time for you to act crazy, come on. Taskmaster has attacked.'' Sergei yelled.

Remy, Rogue, Bella, Sergei and Wade arrived at the institute. There was so much debris and rubble all over the place. It looked like a war zone. Kitty walked out to meet them.

''Rogue.'' She yelled. The two hugged and Kitty was in tears.

''What happened?'' Rogue asked.

''Some guy with a skull mask'' Kitty replied. She was struggling to speak.

''I'm surprised he did this.'' Bella said looking around.

''Now you know what is at stake.'' Sergei replied. It looked very haunting and scary.

**Flashback**

Remy woke up in a laboratory.

''I'm glad you can finally be with us. I haven't seen you since you was a mere baby.'' A shadowy figure said in the background.

''Who are you?'' Remy asked. He was strapped down.

''Nathaniel Essex, you may have heard of me as...Mr Sinister.'' He said revealing himself.

Tony, Bella and the assassin arrived back at the base. Daken and Sergei were asleep and Mary was thinking.

''Where's Remy?'' Mary asked. She seemed really worried. Bella detected some sadness in her voice, as if she had a crush on him.

''We don't know.'' Tony replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I wanted to introduce Mr Sinister and Taskmasters origins will be revealed. Will they go and save Remy? Will Kurt live? You decide. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The experiment

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 6: The experiment

Remy was sitting in the gardens the next morning. He looked at the garden which was partly destroyed. Logan walked up to him.

''Hey gumbo.'' Logan said as he sat down next to him.

''Logan.'' Remy said. He offered Logan a cigarette which he took.

''So I was speaking to Nick Fury.'' Logan said as he lit his and Remys.

''And?'' Remy asked.

''What is inside of him? I put my claws through him and he still got up.'' Logan asked.

''Sinister was experimenting with it. It was supposed to make the ultimate soldiers but there was a negative side.'' Remy explained.

''Which is?'' Logan asked.

''It can send you insane but give you such power.'' Remy said.

''Who was the kid with him?'' Logan asked. He knew him from somewhere.

''His name was Daken and he hates me with a passion.'' Remy said.

''Why?'' Logan asked.

''Gambit killed the woman he loved.'' Remy said. He was looking at the green ghost.

''What happened?'' Logan said. Rogue walked up to them.

''Remy I need your help.'' Rogue said.

''Go on bub.'' Logan said. Remy nodded and walked off with her.

Rogue and Remy walked into the institute. Charles was waiting for him with Scott.

''Hello Remy.'' Charles said.

''Charlie.'' Remy said.

''I know you have been doing your best to fix this but I know you have been struggling so I am willing to help you.'' Charles said.

''Thank you, how is Kurt?'' Remy said.

''He'll be fine.'' Scott said.

**Flashback**

Remy was strapped to a table. Sinister was looking at him and preparing several needles.

''Who are you?'' Remy screamed.

''As I told you. My name is Nathaniel Essex.'' Sinister explains.

''Why am I here?'' Remy asked. He was in a lot of pain.

''Because I want to give you something.'' Sinister said. He injects Remy and he spits out blood.

''What was that?'' Remy yelled.

''Just a little sedative.'' Sinister replied.

''For what?'' Remy asked. He was starting to feel tired and drowsy.

''My little experiment. Well not so little.'' Sinister said.

Wade then dropped into the room. He was attached to chains and had been beaten and tortured. He was silent, lifeless but still breathing. He looked up at them and tried to speak.

''What have you done to him?'' Remy asked.

''Just improving him.'' Sinister said as he injected him with a large syringe.

Wade was then spat out a large amount of blood that poured down him.

''Tastes like defeat.'' Wade whispered. His throat was in shreds

''I already gave him a dose but this is a rather…..Better. Tests must be conducted to validate my theories.'' Sinister said. He made a flamethrower face Wade.

''What are you doing?'' Remy asked.

''The first batch only healed minor wounds but made them feral. Don't worry I cured you and Wade. Commence.'' Sinister said. He snapped his fingers and the flamethrower activated.

A burst of flames hit Wade. He was consumed by the flames and started to scream. Remy started to feel sick whilst Sinister watched the burning mercenary. He used his powers to throw a syringe at him and get rid of the fires. Wade was still breathing but covered in burns all over his body.

Mister Sinister picks up a knife and walks up to the burnt body. He slashed the stomach and watched it heal within seconds. He looks at Remy and smiles.

**End flashback**

Remy and Sergei were packing up a van with equipment. Wade and Bella walked up to them with some boxes.

''So when do we leave comrade?'' Sergei asked.

''As soon as we can. Charles is going to send ol' Gambit the coordinates to their location.'' Remy explained.

''What about Rogue?'' Bella asked.

''She'll stay here.'' Remy said.

''But she can't. She is on the character thing by the description.'' Wade protested.

''What?'' Remy asked. Rogue walked up to them with a bag.

''I'm coming.'' Rogue said.

''Cherie stay here.'' Remy said.

''How about no. I spent three years thinking you were dead and I ain't letting you go now.'' Rogue said. Remy nodded.

''Back to the Romy….Sorry Bell.'' Wade said.

''Have you got a skull in a glass jar under there?'' Bell asked.

''That's just stupid.'' Wade said.

The five were driving down the road. They were listening Kryptonite by Three doors down

''Anyone here thought Man of Steel was awesome?'' Rogue asked.

''Amazing Spiderman 2 was better.'' Remy replied.

''Deadpool movie, oh wait just test footage. Hi Tom.'' Wade yelled.

The car was hit by and arrow which then exploded. The car flipped several times down the empty road.

Remy woke up chained to the wall. His leg was in chains. He looked up to see Rogue and Bella on the ground in handcuffs which are attached to the same column. Wade and Sergei were hanging from the ceiling. Tony and Daken walked up to them.

''You killed the woman Daken loved.'' Tony said as he took out a sword.

''What? It wasn't my fault, Gambit didn't want to.'' Remy screamed.

''Which one Daken?'' Tony asked. Daken took out his claws and walked up to the girls.

**Flashback**

Tony, Daken, Bella, Sergei and Mary were looking at the weapons they had.

''We need to save the kid.'' Tony said. He picked up his bow and arrows.

''How?'' Bella asked picking up Tonys sword.

''I know how to get there and get in.'' Sergei said as he picked up his knife.

Daken took the pistol. Tony handed Mary a shield.

''Don't do anything unless you have to.'' Tony said.

''I'll keep an eye on her.'' Daken said. Mary smiled because he rarely spoke.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Which one should die? How will saving Remy go? Sorry about the wait but just working out how it will go. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. The choice

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 7: The choice

Remy was chained to the wall. His arm ached and as he looked around he saw the others in similar problems. Rogue and Bella are attached to a column whilst Sergei and Wade were hanging from the ceiling.

''Choose.'' Tony said. He was standing next to Daken and was moving his gun from Rogue to Bella. He had placed his sword on the ground.

''Tony stop this please.'' Remy begged. Tony wasn't having any of it.

''Choose.'' Tony yelled. Remy started to charge the chain, he was getting angry.

''I'm sorry for what I did but you need to stop this, please.'' Remy begged.

Tony just looked at him and was still moving his gun. Daken just stood there with the least amount of emotion, he smirked a little and Remy wanted to hit him.

''Rogue wont die. Her character name is in the description.'' Wade yelled.

''Silence him.'' Tony said. Daken then slashed Wades throat and watched as the blood poured onto the ground.

Remy then let go of the chain which caused it to explode. He was released and ran towards Tony, tackling him to the ground. He took the gun and shot the chains releasing Sergei and Wade. Daken ran towards Remy but Sergei took hold of him.

''Not so fast.'' Sergei said. He then punched Daken causing him to spit up some teeth. Wade then kicked him in the shin and throat punched him. Sergei then picked up the sword and put it through Daken.

Remy started to strangle Tony until his face went purple.

''Gambit is going to kill you. You nearly killed Rogue.'' Remy said.

''Then you have chosen.'' Tony said. He took a small knife from his pocket and stabbed Remy in the side. He then threw him off him and picked up the gun.

''Gambit.'' Sergei said. Tony shot Sergei and then Bella.

''No.'' Remy yelled. He tried to get up but couldn't. Tony then ran to the exit and escaped.

Wade managed to release Rogue and they tended to the injured Sergei and Remy.

''I'm fine you fool. Check on Gambit.'' Sergei said. Wade then walked over to Remy who was covered in blood.

''You chose me?'' Rogue said. She was a little touched.

''You killed me.'' The green ghost said.

**Flashback**

Remy and Wade were strapped to the operating tables. They were covered in blood and exhausted from the experiments. They had, had so many injections and fatal wounds that they just wanted to give up.

''More.'' Wade whispered.

''You're an idiot.'' Remy whispered back. He was so dehydrated he couldn't get the words out so they were broken.

''Thanks….Shows how much you love me.'' Wade said.

''I just want to escape and go back to the mansion...Back to Rogue.'' Remy whispered. He could still see what she looked like.

''Rogue?'' Wade asked.

''You know those girls where it is normally impossible to get with but you know she wants to?'' Remy said smiling.

''Yeah?'' Wade asked.

''That's Rogue.'' Remy said. They heard a large explosion and started to panic.

Outside Sinisters mutants and soldiers were fighting the group. Tony was hid up high and using his bow to take down as many guys as he could. Sergei and Daken were sneaking up on guys and cutting them down. Bella and Mary were hid behind a truck.

''I want you to throw your shield at that guy and then I'm going to let the fuel out.'' Bella said to Mary. She just nodded but was nervous.

''When?'' Mary asked.

''Now.'' Bella said.

Bella threw her shield Amphibius and Bella jumped over a vehicle and cut open a fuel tank. Two soldiers noticed her and started to shoot. She managed to run away and the fuel was leaking everywhere.

**End Flashback**

Remy was in the mansion infirmary. He had bandaged all over his chest but he was in so much pain. He tried to get off the operating table but couldn't. It hurt to much for him to even move. Rogue walked up to him, she was tired and a little shaken.

''You ok cherie?'' Remy asked.

''Are you?'' Rogue replied. She looked at him in the eyes and ran up to him. She then kissed him but he pushed back after feeling a little weird.

''Your powers?'' Remy asked. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet but he didn't want to risk it.

''It's fine.'' Rogue said. She then kissed him again and he started to embrace it.

''But how?'' Remy asked. He was still kissing her as he asked.

''Does it matter?'' Rogue replied. She pulled away for a second and looked at him.

''No.'' Remy said. He then kissed her. He then started to think about the repercussions of Bella's death but just tried to not think about them.

**Flashback**

Remy and Wade were strapped to the tables. They had no idea what was going on but luckily Tony burst in.

''How are you doing?'' Tony asked. He then unhooked the straps letting Remy go free.

''Thank you.'' Remy said.

''Help me.'' Wade said.

''After everything you did?'' Tony asked.

''Please.'' Wade begged.

''We could use him.'' Remy said.

Remy, Wade and Tony ran outside. Tony fired an arrow at Sauron which hit her throat, killing her. The others were waiting by the exit.

''Hurry.'' Bella yelled. She had picked up a machine gun and was firing it.

Mister Sinister was stood above the battle. He was angry because all of his research was being destroyed but then he was very happy. He then noticed all of the fuel.

''The fuel.'' He yelled but nobody seemed to notice.

''Remy I need you to do me a favour.'' Tony said as he handed Remy the bow and arrow. He then pointed to all the fuel.

''Run.'' Remy yelled. Everybody managed to get out and Remy charged the arrow before firing. The arrow hit the fuel before exploding and the place went up in flames. There were several underground barrels that were connected to the main one which went up in flames.

The whole facility exploded causing the heroes to be thrown away. They woke up on the ground, covered in mud and blood. They were all injured but the base had been destroyed killing nearly everyone.

''Mary.'' Daken yelled. He was holding the dead Mary in his arms.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Is Sinister dead? How can Rogue control her powers? Sorry about the wait but just working out how it will go. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. SHIELD

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 8: SHIELD

Remy and Wade were in the garage. They were trying to fix Wades motorbike which he had crashed...Into a taco stand whilst trying to buy tacos.

''What have you done to this?'' Remy asked as he took out what seemed to be a playstation controller.

''Xbox is for noobs...That's right I said it.'' Wade said laughing.

''Can Gambit ask you a question?'' Remy asked.

''Shoot as the policeman said when I took the taco.'' Wade said chuckling.

''Do you remember when me and….When Gambit killed Mary and then it all happened?'' Remy asked.

''A little, why?'' Wade asked. He pretended to smoke a pipe.

''Did anything seem different about Taskmaster to you? Like more angry?'' Remy asked.

''Not to sure really. How come?'' Wade asked. He tried to look like he was really smart.

''Gambit's just thinking.'' Remy said. He then started to ponder some more.

''Hey, you ready?'' Kitty asked as she walked in.

''No why?'' Remy asked, he was panicking a little.

''It's five o'clock.'' Kitty said. She looked a little confused but noticed that Remy was covered in oil and was wearing a tank top.

''Merde.'' Remy said as he ran out of the garage.

''Just leave me then.'' Wade yelled. He then looked at Kitty who ran away. Wade was then eating a bag of chips.

''Where did these come from?'' Wade asked himself.

Remy ran to his bedroom. He was staying in a guest room which was small but nice. Remy quickly changed his trousers and shirt. He had some grey trousers with a dark blue shirt on. He looked at his coats and decided to wear that grey suit jacket.

Remy ran down to the front entrance, he had no breath and nearly collapsed. It was 5:07 and he was late but Rogue was nowhere to be seen.

''Hey swamp rat.'' Rogue said as she walked towards him. She had her hair slightly curled and was wearing a green dress.

''...River rat.'' Remy said. He was frozen and was nearly drooling.

''Ready?'' Rogue asked. She was laughing a little at the frozen Remy but he quickly snapped back.

''Of course cherie.'' Remy said as he snapped back to reality.

The two had gone to a small restaurant. It was in town and served a lot of Cajun food which was good for them. They were enjoying their meal and the conversation.

''So how did you get back to New York? Sorry but it has been bugging me.'' Rogue asked.

''It's fine. SHIELD did.'' Remy said.

''What?'' Rogue asked.

''Remy did things when in the savage land, things Remy is not proud of and that got the attention of Nick Fury.'' Remy explained.

''Oh.'' Rogue said.

''Yeah.'' Remy said.

A group of soldiers then burst in. They surrounded Remy and Rogue who were prepared to fight them. Helicopters and heavy armoured vehicles were lined up outside.

''Easy Gambit...I have a job for you.'' Nick said as he walked up to them.

**Flashback**

Tony was outside practising his bow and arrow. His arm was still a little injured from the fight but it would heal. He heard a loud thud and ran towards the forest. There he saw it, Daken trying to kill Remy.

''It wasn't Remys fault.'' Remy said as Daken had his throat up against a tree.

''It was your fault and you will pay.'' Daken yelled.

''Stand back Daken.'' Tony said. He had the arrow pointed at Daken.

''We all know your aim is off. Aside you're not going to do it, you're not that much of a killer.'' Daken said. He was about to kill Remy but Tony fired an arrow into Dakens chest. He screamed, let go of Remy and ran away.

''I killed for SHIELD. You have no idea what sort of killer that makes you.'' Tony said.

''Thanks.'' Remy said. He still felt guilty about what happened with Mary though, maybe it was his fault.

''Don't mention it.'' Tony said. He then helped Remy up and they walked back to the base.

Wade and Sergei were inside the old SHIELD base. Sergei was cooking a stew whilst Wade was working on a computer. He was twitching and muttering to himself which made everyone nervous.

''So what is our plan comrades?'' Sergei asked as he cut up some food with his giant knife.

''Home. We work out a way to get home.'' Remy said.

**End Flashback**

Remy and Rogue were sat in a black van. They were driving through the streets with SHIELD agents. They stopped at a warehouse and were walked inside. Nick Fury was standing there in the middle with a chair and a gun.

''Uh, why is the girl here?'' Nick asked.

''He threatened to blow up the entire restaurant.'' A soldier said.

''Great. Sit.'' Nick said. Remy allowed Rogue to sit in the chair and Nick picked up the gun and revealed a tablet.

''What is it Nick?'' Remy asked. Rogue just stood there silent.

''You never completed your last job.'' Nick said.

''What was it?'' Rogue asked.

''Charles Xavier.'' Nick said. Rogue looked at Remy but his eyes were set on Nicks.

''Taskmaster was more important.'' Remy argued. Nick just smiled at that but Remy considered charging his eye patch so it took the rest of his head.

''Agent masters can be dealt with but you have a job to do. I want you to kill Charles Xavier.'' Nick said as he handed him the gun. Rogue was shocked but Remy was angry, very angry.

**Flashback**

Nick Fury was watching the four from the helicarrier. He was monitoring the whole of the savage lands but he found them to be more important.

''Bring them in.'' Nick said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Will Remy do it? What other jobs has he done? Will Daken return? Sorry about the wait but just working out how it will go. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Fight in the street

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 9: Fight in the street

Rogue and Remy were sat in a SHIELD van They were both exhausted but the room was so bright that they could barely sleep, it was a tactic they used to help get confessions. Rogue was sat on a chair, she was staring at Remy was just stood there, thinking.

''What are you going to do?'' Rogue asked as they hit a speed bump.

''I'm not going to kill Charles but I'm considering killing Fury.'' Remy explained.

''Where are we going anyway?'' Rogue asked, Remy thought for a second.

''Triskelion probably.'' Remy explained.

''Not the hover ship thingy then?'' Rogue asked as she made a floating gesture with her hand, she tried to make some special effect noise to go with it but as she looked into Remys red eyes….He was not interested.

''It's over rated.'' Remy said as he finally gave a smile.

''Oh so you have been?'' Rogue asked.

''Nick Fury wanted me and some friends there, it's how he got me to agree to the mission.'' Remy explained.

''Is that how you got out of the Savage Land?'' Rogue asked.

''...No.'' Remy finally answered after a moments hesitation.

''Then how?'' Rogue finally asked. Remy just looked at her but before he could answer there was a loud explosion.

Outside on the freeway one of the SHIELD escort vehicles had just gone up in flames, it spun in the air as the fire burst out of it. There were three more vehicles that halted along with the main transport vehicle, agents burst out holding machine guns. In the middle of the road was Taskmaster, holding his bow.

''You agents get all the same training.'' Taskmaster announced before firing two more explosive arrows at the cars. The explosion knocked most of the agents down which gave Taskmaster enough time to run over to them. As they got up he pulled out his sword and started to cut most of them down. He used his bow to trip up the soldiers so he could finish them with his sword. A helicopter flew over with a sniper trying to get him.

He grabbed hold of a soldier who ended up taking the bullet, Taskmaster then fired an explosive arrow at the helicopter which caused it to crash into the ground. Nick Fury was in another helicopter watching the ordeal through his tablet.

''Send in Hawkeye.'' Fury said to the radio.

Taskmaster walked up to the van and placed an explosive on the door. He took a few steps back and just waited, the explosive went off and the door opened. Remy burst out with his leg out but before he could kick Taskmaster, he took out his shield and pushed Remy back.

''You think you can fight me? I know your every move.'' Taskmaster said as he dodged several of Remys punches.

''Your every strength.'' Taskmaster said as he caught Remys right fist.

''And weakness.'' Taskmaster said as he launched a punch into Remys left kidney, Remy fell to the ground in pain. He was trying to charge up Taskmasters glove but he just started to punch Remy several times.

''Do you know mine?'' Rogue asked as she threw a punch.

''Yes.'' Taskmaster said as he caught her wrist, he twisted it and nearly broke her arm.

''Not her.'' Remy said as he slapped his hand onto Taskmasters shield, he charged it up and he let go of Rogue. He threw the shield which blew up in the air, Rogue went to grab hold of Taskmaster but he jumped out of the way, tripping her over.

''I know everything about you X-men.'' Taskmaster said as he pulled out his sword. An arrow hit the ground, it exploded and threw Taskmaster to the ground. Hawkeye was stood up on a building watching the ordeal.

''Greenlight?'' Hawkeye asked into his radio.

''Greenlight.'' Nick replied. Hawkeye took aim and fired the arrow. Taskmaster stood up and fired two arrows, the two collided in the air and the second one exploded before it hit Hawkeye.

''Next time.'' Taskmaster replied as he let off some smoke grenades and disappeared.

Flashback- 6 months in the Savage lands

Remy and Tony were in the forest staring at a target they had made. Tony had his bow whilst remy just stood there with some stones.

''You think Daken will come for us?'' Tony asked as he pulled back his bow.

''Remy hopes not, but who knows.'' Remy said. Tony fired the arrow, it smacked the target and went right through.

''Her death was not your fault, these things happen.'' Tony explained. Remy charged a rock and threw it at the target, it then exploded destroying it.

''Yeah, Remy supposes so.'' Remy said.

''We're going to get out soon….You know that right?'' Tony said.

They heard a large explosion and started to sprint back to base as fast as they could. They ignored the fact that they might run out of breath but their bones started to ache. They approached the base to find an army of SHIELD agents. The others were unconscious and on the ground tied up.

''Taskmaster and Gambit have been located.'' The soldiers said into their radios.

''Take them down.'' Agent Hill said on the Helicarrier, it was close to the Savage Lands and had it's weapons locked onto it.

''You really think they're unconscious?'' Remy asked as he charged up the stones.

''Take them all down.'' Tony replied. He fired several arrows and Remy threw the stones, the explosions knocked most of them down. The two ran into the crowd and started to fight the soldiers. Tony used his bow to trip them up and took a machine gun, he shot a few but ended up jumping out of the way of a grenade. Remy threw several punches at the soldiers and even charged a few.

''Hawkeye you are active.'' Agent Hill said into the microphone. Hawkeye was sat in the trees holding his bow. He jumped out and fired two explosive grenades towards the two. He handed on the ground and started to walk towards them as they recovered.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Remy and Tony vs Hawkeye, who will win? How will Rogue and Remy defeat Taskmaster? Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Hawkeye

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 9: Hawkeye

Tony and Remy were looking at Hawkeye. The sun was shining down on the base, the fire danced on the ground whilst the wounded SHIELD agents were starting to flee. Kraven, Wade and Belladonna were still unconscious but they were being taken away by the SHIELD soldiers, a helicopter came down to take them and it started to hover over the three.

''Hawkeye I want them alive, understand?'' Maria Hill said. She was in the Helicarrier, watching the ordeal from a satellite feed.

''You should have sent someone else then.'' Hawkeye said on his communicator. He was selecting an arrow and measuring the distance.

''Got a plan?'' Remy asked as Tony checked the sight on his machine gun.

''He never misses…..So we're fucked.'' Tony said as Remy charged the pebbles in his hand, there was only a few but should be able to cause a distraction so he could get something more practical.

''Shit.'' Remy said.

''Agent Masters and Gambit...You are under arrest.'' Hawkeye said as he drew back his bow, he had selected his arrow.

''Go back to Fury Clint.'' Tony said as he aimed his assault rifle.

''That's all I need to hear.'' Hawkeye said smiling. He fired the arrow, it exploded in the air and knocked Tony to the ground.

Remy threw his pebbles at Hawkeye which exploded around him, he was temporarily distracted by the dirt thrown up into the air by explosion. Remy grabbed a gun from the ground and started to fire at Hawkeye but he was running away, he fired an electric arrow at Remy. The arrow hit him in the leg and zapped him with hundreds of volts of electricity. It was horrific, the pain was just uncomparable, he lost the ability to move his left leg.

''Pull it out.'' Tony yelled as he ran across the battlefield, he was shooting towards Hawkeye but he had jumped behind some rocks for cover.

Remy pulled out screaming out in pain. He charged and threw the arrow towards Hawkeye which made him go for another cover. He jumped into the base but before he did he fired several smoke arrows around the place. Smoke blocked out the sun, the two heroes had no way of seeing.

''You ok Remy?'' Tony yelled out as he ran out of bullets.

''Meys leg is hurting.'' Remy yelled out.

''Just keep talking.'' Hawkeye said as he worked out where they were, he pulled back his bow and fired two arrows at the heroes.

Present

Rogue and Remy were in a SHIELD safe house. It was an expensive apartment with a view of New York, it was quite beautiful really if it didn't have SHIELD all over it. Rogue put her hand up against the glass, she started to think. Remy walked up to her, he walked out of the kitchen. The whole apartment was white with the odd logo here and there.

''Bullet proof glass...Do you think that is enough?'' Rogue asked as she looked out the window, she could see the mansion from where she was, it looked beautiful.

''Nope.'' Remy said as he turned Rogue around to look at her, she was a nicer to look at than the view.

''That glass can withstand Thor's hammer.'' Clint said as he walked up to them, he leaned up against the window and rolled a coin along his hand. He was wearing black trousers and shirt but with a purple streak through it. He was wearing his purple sunglasses but Rogue noticed a slight glow in his left eye, she was not sure what it was though. His right hand though was different, it was heavily scarred but coated in metal wires and bone structure.

''Taskmaster knows SHIELD like that back of his hand, he will find a way to get in here.'' Remy explained as he turned his attention to Hawkeye.

''And I thought you were the cocky type.'' Hawkeye said as he grabbed a drink of whiskey.

''How's your hand?'' Remy asked.

''Very funny.'' Clint said as he downed it.

''What happened?'' Rogue asked.

''Your boyfriend wasn't so keen to get out of the savage lands.'' Hawkeye said as he took off his sunglasses, revealed a purple eye implant.

''What can I say? Where are the others?'' Remy asked as he grabbed himself a drink of whisky.

''In another safe house, you two are going to stay here though….Until you're ready to carry out your mission.'' Clint explained. Remy and Rogue were annoyed by this, they wanted to rip him to shreds.

''Not gonna happen.'' Remy said as he put up his middle finger.

''Oh it will.'' Clint said as he winked at Rogue. He put his middle finger up at Remy, an arrow popped up from his sleeve and he smiled.

Flashback

Remy and Tony were closing in on Hawkeye. The smoke was starting to clear and they were sure they could get him. Remy's wound was not that deep so he could walk but slowly whilst Tony picked up his bow and found some arrows, he was ready to fire.

''Stop...What's that?'' Remy yelled. He heard a beeping noise and saw a small arrow on the ground. There was one infront of Tony as well.

''Get to cover.'' Tony yelled. Hawkeye pressed the detonator for the arrows and then they went off, destroying everything. The explosions were huge and the fire went everywhere.

Remy stood up but he could see Tony, he could see the pain he was in as he threw off his burning jacket but the flames were underneath. He dropped and rolled but as Remy went to help him, Hawkeye knocked him to the ground and put an arrow to his face.

''Alive.'' Maria Hill yelled but Hawkeye did not care.

''Fuck you.'' Remy said as he kicked Hawkeye in the leg and then grabbed hold of his bow, he charged it up before running away. The bow exploded and knocked Hawkeye unconscious whilst Remy was left by himself.

He ran towards Tony but the helicopter landed next to him, several soldiers ran out and shot Remy with tranquilizers.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Hawkeye was injured, what will happen to Remy? Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	11. Assignment details

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review.I do not own X-men: Evolution, if you have any questions please ask.**

Chapter 10: Assignment details

Remy could not sleep, he was still in the safe house, looking out the window. The view of the city was amazing, he loved every minute of it, it was beautiful but not the most beautiful thing, Rogue...She was asleep in one of the rooms. He dared not disturb her, not when she needed to sleep.

''Can't sleep?" Hawkeye asked as he walked up to Remy, he was fully armored and holding a throwing knife, probably thought someone was trying to break in.

"I stopped, became to difficult.'' Remy said. The nightmares and the harsh conditions of the savage land would keep anyone up at night no matter how long they were away from it.

"I know the feeling." Hawkeye said, he had his moments in the dark, the dirty fights he had been in.

"He's still out there….Tony, is still there." Remy said as he looked around. He looked out at the city, looking for Tony.

"I assume so." Hawkeye said as he looked out. Little did they know that on one of the many rooftops was a person, a soldier. Dressed in white with a skull mask..Ready to fight.

"It's my fault." Remy said as he remembered what happened to them, it was painful.

"They're going to make you kill him...Xavier is a problem." Hawkeye said, changing the subject.

"How?" Remy asked. He knew Xavier, he was not a monster that SHIELD wanted.

"Mutants are not what we think they are, they're killers, weapons." Hawkeye argued, this only angered Remy.

"How would you know?" Remy asked. He clenched his fist, ready to punch or at least charge up Hawkeye.

"Daken has released the whereabouts of Taskmaster." Hawkeye said as he checked his phone. They had managed to get him into one of the SHIELD bases so that they could 'interrogate him'.

Flashback

Remy woke up on a SHIELD helicarrier, his head hurt and he felt ill. He got up, walked around but as he inspected the cell they threw him in, the doors opened. He walked out, towards the light and there they were. The guards then transported him into the operating room where Maria Hill was stood.

''What do you want?" Remy asked. Tony, Bella, Wade and Sergei were then brought out, they stood in a line whilst the guards were prepared to fight them.

"You want off this island?" Maria asked as she prepared her tablet.

"What's the catch?" Remy asked.

"A mission...I want you to kill Charles Xavier." Maria asked as she showed them an image of the professor.

"Why?" Sergei asked. He didn't know him but had heard many things about him.

"Do you need a reason?" Maria asked, she seemed annoyed.

"Yes." Belladonna asked.

"Project LEGION….Xavier was heavily involved with it and now that is has gone wrong, we need to pick up the pieces." Maria explained.

"By killing him?" Remy asked.

"What is project LEGION?" Tony asked before she could answer.

"Confidential." Maria quickly said.

"And if we do it, we get off this island?" Belladonna asked.

"We're not going to kill Charles Xavier." Remy quickly said.

"Then stay on the island." Maria said.

"You wouldn't go through all this trouble just to send us back." Sergei argued.

"Oh we will….Feel free to tell us when you're ready.'' Maria said as she handed Tony a radio, then they started to scream. Bugs in the back of their necks were activating, electrocuting them until they were unconscious.

They woke up at the base that they had called home for the past few months. There was something different though, there was a crate with the 'Project: LEGION' on it.

Present

Remy and Hawkeye were still awake, they were in the apartment but trying to be quiet for Rogues sake. An arrow hit the window, there was a slight crack but as the two noticed it they were anxious. They knew the window was unbreakable but only a fool would be willing to attack.

"Crack?" Remy asked as he noticed the small crack.

"It shouldn't do that." Hawkeye said. He opened up an emergency cupboard and took out a bow and his quiver. He threw Remy a shotgun and then they waited.

The window then exploded. The glass went everywhere but Remy had noticed something, the glass went a little purple...Like his charging. Then he burst in, Taskmaster. He had his sword and bow, he jumped for Hawkeye, deflecting his arrow with his sword. He smacked Hawkeyes arm with his bow and then with his sword, cutting his face. Remy charged the gun and threw it at Taskmaster, the explosion pushed the two to the ground. Remy picked up the sword but Taskmaster removed the shield from his back and threw it, it bounced across the room and hit Remy in the back. He took the sword and approached Hawkeye.

"And I wanted a challenge." Taskmaster said but as he was about to finish him, something took him by surprise.

Rogue punched Taskmaster, breaking his mask and maybe her hand in the process. Remy then appeared, a sword in his hand from the cabinet, he swung for the mask, cracking it in half in the process. He then smacked the chest, cracking the armour. As he pulled back, Hawkeye seized the opportunity, he had his throwing knife and flung it into the crack, piercing his heart.

"It's not Tony?" Remy asked as he pulled down the hood, it was another man. Back on the rooftop, Tony was stood there with four others who dressed like him. They turned around and left.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What's with the extra Taskmasters? Or Project: LEGION? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
